


Acrophobia, Altophobia, Potato, Potahto

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Acrophobia, Altophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's afraid of heights, but he's in no danger with Shannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia, Altophobia, Potato, Potahto

‘You can’t make me do this, Jay!’

Jared scoffs at Tim. ‘Don’t be such a baby, Tim!’

Tim shakes his head frantically, from his position plastered against the safe, solid wall of the tower they are in. Miles above the ground. Well, maybe not miles, but high enough to plummet to a very unpleasant death.

Jared decides to switch tactics, smiling reassuringly at Tim, holding out his hand.

‘Come on Tim, I promise nothing is going to happen. Millions of people have stood here before and made it out alive.’

Tim’s eyes grow bigger at Jared’s words.

‘Millions? Millions of people? All straining the concrete, making it crack under their feet? I am out of here!’

But when he turns to the elevator, the doors open to reveal a grinning Shannon and Tomo. Shannon immediately puts both his hands flat against Tim’s chest, pushing him back. Towards the glass floor.

‘Shan!’

His voice is merely a squeak, a girly, high pitched sound foreign to even his own ears. Not suprisingly, Shannon laughs it off and keeps pushing Tim.

‘Don’t worry Timmy, it’s perfectly safe. Nothing to be afraid of. You’re not gonna break the floor, fall through it and drop to your death any time soon.’

Oh no. Hell no. Not the right thing to say. At all. And Shannon realizes that the wrong side of on time, just when Tim’s fist collides with his face and Tim sprints for the stairs.

‘Fucking fuck! Tim!’

He sighs deeply before following Tim down the stairs. Complaining all the way of course. It’s a fucking long way down too. Tim’s sitting on the grass not too far from the door when he arrives downstairs, his whole body visually shaking.

‘Tim?’

He sees Tim’s shoulders stiffen a little, before slumping again.

‘I’m sorry I hit you.’

He sits down next to Tim in the grass, his shoulders touching Tim’s slightly.

‘Don’t mention it. You hit like a girl anyway.’

Tim snorts.

‘Maybe because I am a girl.’

Shannon nudges Tim’s shoulder with his own.

‘Nah, I think it’s because you have a crush on me. You didn’t really want to hurt me.’

He laughs at Tim’s head snap and wide eyes.

‘Fucking caught, fucker.’

Tim’s face flushes a deep red and he casts his eyes down at the ground.

‘I don’t… I mean, I’m not…’

Shannon laughs and in a swift movement, pushes Tim on his back in the grass, before settling on top of him.

‘Yes you do, and yes you are. You’re not afraid of kissing though, are you?’

‘No, why?’

‘Because I am going to kiss you now and I don’t really want to be hit again today.’

Tim grins and shoves Shannon’s shoulder playfully.

‘Fuck you. I won’t hit you again. I am only afraid of heights and that won’t be a problem with your short ass. Midget.’


End file.
